July
July}} é o seventh month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. Births & deaths *Jul 1' – David Prowse nasce in 1935. *'Jul 1''' – Brian George nasce in 1962. *'Jul 1' – Adam Howden nasce in 1983. *'Jul 2' – Brock Peters nasce in 1927. *'Jul 2' – Jasper Jacob nasce in 1958 *'Jul 3' – Yeardley Smith nasce in 1964. *'Jul 4' – Rohan Nichol nasce in 1976. *'Jul 4' – Kevin Thoms nasce in 1979. *'Jul 5' – William Hootkins nasce in 1948. *'Jul 5' – Pablo Helman nasce in 1959. *'Jul 7' – Rick Hoberg nasce in 1952. *'Jul 7' – Cree Summer nasce in 1969. *'Jul 9' – Jimmy Smits nasce in 1955. *'Jul 9' – Pamela Adlon nasce in 1966. *'Jul 10' – Bruce Boa nasce in 1930. *'Jul 10' – Winston Rekert nasce in 1949. *'Jul 10' – Nick Jameson nasce in 1950. *'Jul 10' – Jamie Glover nasce in 1969. *'Jul 10' – Peter Serafinowicz nasce in 1972. *'Jul 10' – Gwendoline Yeo nasce in 1977. *'Jul 11' – Greg Grunberg nasce in 1966. *'Jul 11' – AJ LoCascio nasce in 1987. *'Jul 11' – Dhruv Chanchani nasce in 1988. *'Jul 12' – Walter Murch nasce in 1943. *'Jul 12' – Ben Burtt nasce in 1948. *'Jul 12' – Phil Lord nasce in 1975. *'Jul 12' – Omid Abtahi nasce in 1979. *'Jul 13' – Harrison Ford nasce in 1942. *'Jul 13' – Tom Kenny nasce in 1962. *'Jul 14' – Kristy Wright nasce in 1978. *'Jul 14' – Phoebe Waller-Bridge nasce in 1985. *'Jul 15' – Celia Imrie nasce in 1952. *'Jul 15' – Forest Whitaker nasce in 1961. *'Jul 15' – Adam Savage nasce in 1967. *'Jul 16' – Richard LeParmentier nasce in 1946. *'Jul 16' – Stewart Copeland nasce in 1952. *'Jul 17' – Diahann Carroll nasce in 1935. *'Jul 17' – Tim Rose nasce in 1956. *'Jul 17' – Nancy Giles nasce in 1960. *'Jul 17' – Christian Taylor nasce in 1968. *'Jul 17' – Billie Lourd nasce in 1992. *'Jul 21' – Kathy Tyers nasce in 1952. *'Jul 22' – Terence Stamp nasce in 1938. *'Jul 22' – Rena Owen nasce in 1962. *'Jul 23' – Gavin Bocquet nasce in 1956. *'Jul 23' – David Kaufman nasce in 1961. *'Jul 23' – Woody Harrelson nasce in 1961. *'Jul 23' – Orli Shoshan nasce in 1974. *'Jul 24' – Gabe Eltaeb nasce in 1978. *'Jul 24' – Rose Byrne nasce in 1979. *'Jul 25' – Anthony Forrest nasce in 1951. *'Jul 26' – James Arnold Taylor nasce in 1969. *'Jul 27' – Gary Kurtz nasce in 1940. *'Jul 27' – Roger Guenveur Smith nasce in 1955. *'Jul 27' – Donnie Yen nasce in 1963. *'Jul 27' – Johnny Weissmuller Jr. morre in 2006. *'Jul 28' – Drew Karpyshyn nasce in 1971. *'Jul 28' – Chic Stone morre in 2000. *'Jul 29' – David Warner nasce in 1941. *'Jul 30' – Michael Bell nasce in 1938. *'Jul 30' – Carel Struycken nasce in 1948. Publication dates *'Jul 1' – Dark Apprentice in 1994. *'Jul 1' – Assault at Selonia in 1995. *'Jul 1' – Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina in 1995. *'Jul 1' – River of Chaos 2 in 1995. *'Jul 1' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1 in 1995. *'Jul 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification in 1996. *'Jul 1' – Shadows of the Empire 3 in 1996. *'Jul 1' – Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur in 1997. *'Jul 1' – Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron in 1998. *'Jul 1' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 31: Masquerade, Part 4 in 1998. *'Jul 1' – The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion in 2003. *'Jul 2' – Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1 in 2003. *'Jul 2' – Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2 in 2003. *'Jul 3' – The New Jedi Order: Balance Point paperback in 2001. *'Jul 3' – Star Wars 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2 in 2002. *'Jul 3' – Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing trade paperback in 2002. *'Jul 4' – Cloak of Deception paperback in 2002. *'Jul 6' – X-Wing: Iron Fist in 1998. *'Jul 6' – Galaxy of Fear: Clones in 1998. *'Jul 6' – Hard Merchandise in 1999. *'Jul 7' – Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi in 1997. *'Jul 7' – Episode I: Queen Amidala in 1999. *'Jul 7' – Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn in 1999. *'Jul 9' – Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino in 2003. *'Jul 10' – Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1 in 2002. *'Jul 11' – Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 in 2007. *'Jul 11' – Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3 in 2007. *'Jul 12' – Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 in 2006. *'Jul 13' – Star Wars Tales 24 in 2005. *'Jul 14' – Empire 22: Alone Together in 2004. *'Jul 15' – LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles in 2013. *'Jul 16' – Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away in 2003. *'Jul 17' – Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3 in 2002. *'Jul 18' – TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide in 1994. *'Jul 18' – Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4 in 2007. *'Jul 19' – Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4 in 2006. *'Jul 20' – Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle in 2005. *'Jul 20' – Republic 77: Siege of Saleucami, Part 4 in 2005. *'Jul 20' – Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4 in 2005. *'Jul 21' – The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons in 1998. *'Jul 21' – Handbook 2: Crimson Empire in 1999. *'Jul 22' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 1: A Gathering of Jedi in 1998. *'Jul 22' – Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide in 2003. *'Jul 23' – Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision in 1997. *'Jul 23' – Empire 10: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 1 in 2003. *'Jul 23' – Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2 in 2008. *'Jul 23' – Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout in 2008. *'Jul 24' – Star Wars: Jedi: Yoda in 2004. *'Jul 25' – Star Wars 32: Darkness, Part 1 in 2001. *'Jul 25' – Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3 in 2007. *'Jul 25' – Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 6: Endgame in 2007. *'Jul 25' – Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover takes place in 2013. *'Jul 26' – Star Wars 20: Twilight, Part 2 in 2001. *'Jul 26' – Dark Nest I: The Joiner King in 2005. *'Jul 26' – Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame in 2006. *'Jul 26' – Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1 in 2006. *'Jul 26' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) in 2008. *'Jul 28' – Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2 in 1999. *'Jul 29' – The Last Command 6 in 1998. *'Jul 30' – Dark Force Rising 3 in 1997. *'Jul 30' – Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7 in 2008. *'Jul 31' – The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth in 2001. Video game releases *'Jul 15' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic é lançado on the Xbox platform in 2003. *'Jul 17' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Collection é lançado for the PC in 2012. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'Jul 22' – Svenska Star Wars-wikin is founded in 2007. Other Star Wars events *'Jul 13' – Celebration Europe in 2007.